The Princesses and the Pieces
by nitareality
Summary: The Princess and the Pea, only not at all. Prince Edward needs a wife, Queen Esme has a test. How many princesses will fail? Originally written for Foxy Fics. Rated M for graphic depictions of violence and for sexual content.


**The Princesses and the Pieces**

**A/N: **More fairy tale fun. Thank you to my WC friends, you helped me shape this, and read way outside of your box in order to do so. Much thanks to AGoodWitch for her beta work on this. This was originally written for the Foxy Fics Fundraiser, benefiting research for Parkinson's Disease.

_**Rated M for graphic depictions of violence and for sexual content.**_

.TPatP.

Long ago, in a far away kingdom, a prince lazed in the sun. He lie on the grass, the fair maiden Katherine at his side, feeding him bits of cake as they talked and laughed. Edward loved his existence, the girls, the slow way of life. After his many battles, years away at war, it was a welcome reprieve.

He heard his mother before she arrived, as she spoke, frustrated, with the numerous people in their employ who had been placed as barriers between her and he. Katherine quickly rose and scampered away, unwilling to risk the ire of Queen Esme, even for the attentions of Prince Edward.

Finally she entered the garden where he had hidden with his guest. "Edward! Your father requested to meet with you this afternoon! Why do you choose to anger him so?"

Prince Edward rolled over, lying on his stomach, looking up at his mother with wide, innocent eyes. "Mother you know the result of this will be more strife. Forgive me if I do not go willingly."

"Edward, he will speak to you regardless. You may as well go to him of your own accord, rather than provoking his ire with your disobedience. He waits for you in his chambers, go! Now!"

Edward entered the imposing chambers of his father's quarters with a nervous heart. There were few reasons for his father to request a meeting with him, and none of them led down a pleasant path. A wife, an heir, a path in amongst their warrior knights besides direct fighting.

For Edward, they all led to one place, the prison of ruling the kingdom.

"Son. Sit." King Carlisle sat in his ornate chair, skewering Edward with his eyes. "Your mother informs me that you no longer pursue a wife, just roll around with the local maids. Is this true?"

Edward did the only thing he could without lying. He shrugged his shoulders. "They demand nothing of me, sir. I do not have to question their motives, for I know them well. Every potential match that has been sent to me from the lands here has failed in her ability to captivate, or even satisfy me in the most basic ways. I need a wife fit for a leader at war, not just a prince, and I will wait until she presents herself."

From behind him, he heard the Queen speak. "Son, let us invite the princesses of the nation to come here to our kingdom, to meet you, that they might capture your heart. I tell you Edward, somewhere there is the perfect wife for you."

Edward rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Mother, I require not just a pretty princess to sit upon a throne as her maidens fetch this and that for her. I need a strong woman, someone such as yourself, who will rule alongside me, as well as capture my heart, and my eyes." He gave her his most innocent smile. "You have set the standards at an impossible level."

From the look on her face, Edward could tell she was not amused, nor was she effected by the batting of his eyelashes or the coy look on his face.

"You are no longer a boy, Edward. It is about time I stopped treating you as such. You will find a wife, and you will wed. I will aid you in your search, as you say you require someone such as myself."

Edward flinched. He had unknowingly invited his mother into his romantic life, far more than she already had been. "Next thing I know, you will be consulting that confounding Alice about this. Mother, please."

Queen Esme seemed to perk in excitement. "Yes. Yes! Alice will know exactly what to do!" She fluttered over to Edward, pressing a kiss to his cheek and surrounding him in a warm embrace. "Do not worry son, for I have your heart in my mind." She smiled sweetly, her eyes sparkling. "You know your mother would do _anything_ for you."

With that, the invitations were sent far and wide, informing the nations that Prince Edward required a Prince warrior's bride.

.TPatP.

Esme sat in her chambers, comfortable in her chair, as her sole adviser and friend, Alice, occupied another. Far from the typical relationship between a matron and her queen, Alice was treated as an equal by Esme. For certain, Alice's loyal friendship, alone, was worth her little friend's weight in gold.

It was difficult to find unwavering _personal_ loyalty as a queen, something she had learned the hard way over the years. People might be loyal to the crown in theory, or a certain cause, but it was rare that people were loyal to a friend, just for the sake of friendship and knowing the goodness in that person.

Queen Esme watched as Alice sipped on her tea, with her eyes wide open, staring past any existing object in the room. She tried, as always, not to stare. It was an amazing thing, but a protected thing, that Alice did. If the kingdom knew she would either be lauded as a marvelous fortune teller, or a dark witch, and Alice wanted part of neither.

Though she could have the keys to the kingdom, with her ability to predict and her knowledge of enchantments, she wanted nothing other than the Queen's friendship, and the Queen was honored to receive and give such a gift.

After many moments of charged silence, Alice's eyes darted to Queen Esme's. The look in her eye was like the sea breaking at the beach, ever changing and shifting. Dark one moment and bright the next. "You will have trials with the princesses, but one will emerge victorious and true. Follow the ways of your ancestors; there is a test to be given that has not been used in ages."

Queen Esme smiled at the knowledge, happy to find a solution to her son's dilemma. Alice outlined the details of the test, and Queen Esme made sure that the details would be followed to the letter.

.TPatP.

Over time, responses to the invitations came, and then it became a deluge of responses. Queen Esme sifted through the better part of them, leaving the last choices to her son. "Edward, I have another batch for you today. I truly think after this batch we can just start with the trials."

Edward had been sitting at a table, despondent, with no interest in what his mother was saying until it resounded of competition.

"Trials?" He sat up straight, his eyes fully open and taking in everything around him for the first time in days. "What kind of trials?"

Esme knew better.

"Well, there are certain womanly tests that can be put to a girl to see if she is a true princess, and beyond that, a bride fit for a warrior prince." Esme was sure to keep walking about, casually, as she spoke. She knew that at the first suspicion of tinkering, the trials would be over, and she would be lucky to have a grandchild in this lifetime.

Edward, tired of the games with the local princesses, and aware that his 'games' with the local maidens would not be allowed to continue, acquiesced.

.TPatP.

They received many responses, and soon the girls came trickling in. To Edward's delight, he was required to entertain each princess for an afternoon, at minimum, before making a decision. The first of such girls was Victoria.

From a kingdom far away, she told how she had set off on her journey the moment she had received notice. While the trip was treacherous, she had been more than happy to make it. "Prince Edward," she said, as she drew a sharp nailed finger down his chest, to his abdomen, "I think that I would be able to give you everything you need. My father is powerful, one of the most powerful warlords in the land, your union with me would give you unyielding influence across the kingdoms. You would be able to impose your wrath upon any nation that dared to challenge you."  
>Prince Edward entertained the "princess" Victoria over the evening, finding it hard to keep the conversation away from the territorial allies that they could forge with their marriage. In the courtyard, as he tried to steal kisses across her bosom, she continued to murmur, almost in rapture, about the powerful union they would have.<p>

When he pulled on the hair at the nape of her neck, exposing her neck to his mouth, she whispered. "First we will take on the kingdoms, and then we will conquer the world."

He stopped short, looking into her eyes. "Woman, it does sound as if you are more enthralled with my armies than myself."

Her eyes flitted away from him, and he released her. "I believe the Queen would like to have a word with you before you retire." He walked slowly to his bed, sitting down with a sigh. Could he love a woman who loved power more than himself?

.TPatP.

Esme paced in the great hall, waiting for Victoria to arrive. She had intentionally asked her son to send the girl to her alone. She did not want to be sidetracked by his hopeful looks or infatuated sighs. She really and truly would do anything for that boy, and because of that, his feelings could not factor in to this beyond the simple "yes" or "no", indicated by whether the girl arrived in the hall at all.

Esme heard the clipped sounds of the girl's footsteps and stood still in the hall. She faced the entryway and folded her hands in front of her. She tried to pull her face into the visage of an empathic, kind and smiling queen, hoping to hide the scrutiny in her heart.

The girl walked through the entryway with her back straight and her head held high. She arrived before the queen, dipping for a shallow, brief curtsy. "Such a pleasure to meet you Queen Esme."

Esme looked the girl up and down, evaluating her appearance coolly. "So, you have met my son, the prince?"

"I have"

Esme smiled tightly. "And how did you find him?"

The girl swept her hair off of her shoulder dramatically, her nose pointed at the ceiling. "He is handsome, and his army is strong. We will form a powerful union."

"Yes, our army is quite strong, and our kingdom powerful." She walked a slow circle around Victoria as she spoke. "In your kingdom, you are a princess? Have you any sisters?"

The girl paled. "Yes Queen Esme, I do have sisters."

Esme stopped. "I see. Exactly how many sisters do you have, _Princess_ Victoria?"

"Six, my Queen. I am the seventh of seven."

Esme stood in front of the girl and studied her eyes. The girl shifted her eyes to the floor, seemingly uncomfortable with the contact.

"Well Princess, let me show you to your accommodations. Follow me!"

.

Esme walked ahead of the girl, keeping her pace brisk. She was quite anxious to get the test started. She entered the room just as Angela was putting the finishing touches on it.

"Angela, be a dear and help Princess Victoria get situated. She has come a long way, and must be exhausted. Thank you."

She turned to Victoria after eyeing the bed she would sleep upon. "I hope you will find the room comfortable. As you see, this bed is a masterpiece, and only the finest of princesses shall sleep upon it."

.TPatP.

Victoria was unsettled. Her conversations with the Queen had not left her with the feeling that she had passed the test. She was aware that her standing as the seventh of seven princesses could be viewed negatively. As if she was the consolation prize for all of those suitors who would have preferred her older, more accomplished and beautiful sisters.

Of course, that was what her mother, the queen's court had to say about her lineage. All of her sister's possessed the same fiery hair as hers, a gift from the queen, but only Victoria had blue eyes. All six of the girls before her had eyes as green as the fields after a spring rain, just like the King did.

Victoria's eyes, they were the beautiful blue of the endless sky. Her eyes were the exact same shade of blue as the King's advisor.

Marrying before this became common knowledge was a matter of survival.

Victoria changed into her night gown after taking advantage of the plentiful luxuries availed to her at the Cullen Manor. She climbed the narrow ladder that had been left for her, her mind fixating on how pleasant her lodging would be. She crawled onto the piled mattresses, knowing the surface would be so plush that she would fall asleep immediately.

Surprisingly the bed was quite uncomfortable, and she tossed and turned on the mattress. Through the thin muslin of her nightgown, she would have sworn that she was being bitten or stung by some pest in the mattress. She rolled from side to side, swiping at her behind, her back, as she tried to rid herself of the annoyances.

After some time, what started out feeling like small pinpricks turned into sharper, more painful sensations. This time, as she ran her hand under her uplifted thigh, her hand felt a warm wetness. As she shifted her weight again, a burning streak ran across her bottom. She lifted up, and quickly pressed her hand to the area, then screamed as she felt a slice across the top of her hand.

Tears were now streaming down her face, her body trembling, as each time she moved, a new place was cut open. She could smell the pungent scent of her blood, could feel it running down her legs and arms where it soaked into the mattress below her. Her gown stuck to her arm, sticking onto her skin with warm, thick fluid. She tried to remain still, thinking that would keep her from sustaining new injuries, but then she felt her body sinking onto the sharp objects at a slow, torturous rate.

Thinking that maybe this was a test, to see if she was strong enough to be the prince's bride, she tried to ignore the pain. She tried to grit her teeth and hold on to sanity as the sharp points drove deeper and her wounds bled profusely. As the fabric of the mattress became sopped, she sunk further into the bedding. First she felt a ripping in the back of her neck, and then nothing.

She lay in the dark, able to smell her life spilling out around her, able to feel her heart slowing down in the veins of her head, and fully aware that she was dying. Her brain urged her to scream in fear, but her mouth could make no sound. The last thing she felt was a tear rolling down her cheekbone, into her ear, where it settled, causing an itch she couldn't relieve.

When Angela found her the next morning, her face was frozen in a grotesque screaming mask, a shard of glass sticking up through her belly. Angela ran from the room, vomiting on the floor as Esme and Alice approached. 

.TPatP.

Esme stood in the princess bedroom, supervising the installation of another bed. Alice stood with her, ready to work her spell on the bed again. "Well, Alice, it seems that the enchantment works as you said. Though, I could have told you that this girl was not worthy of my Edward. She was only interested in the power he could bring her, as she had none of her own."

"When does the next one arrive, my Queen?"

Esme looked out the window of the the room, her eyes cold and narrowed. "Tonight or tomorrow morning."

"Do you know of her?"

The queen gave a sharp shrug of her shoulders. "They are crawling out of every crack in every castle across the kingdom. It is hard to keep their identities in order. So many girls looking to hook their claws into my darling boy. Thankfully you found a way to weed through them, Alice." 

.TPatP.

Edward stood by the side of the circular path in front of the castle. When he let his mind wander, it would land on wondering what had happened to Princess Victoria. While they had not had the kind of instant draw to each other that he had hoped for, he did know that she had found him desirable.

Yet, she did not return to him in the courtyard, nor seek him out in his chambers. Most unsettling, she had not even bid him goodbye before she left. Had she failed whatever test his mother and Alice had administered? Had she found him unacceptable?

He tried to calm himself as he waited. He sat on the stone bench by the drive, awaiting the carriage, deep in thought and staring at the gravel below his feet. It was only when he heard the crunching sound of this gravel under someone else's feet, that he looked up.

Alice.

"Prince Edward, I see you're anxious to meet your next candidate?" The words rolled off of her tongue in a way that almost hypnotized him.

"Alice, did you see the Princess Victoria leave the grounds?"

Her eyes lit up as she looked into his, unnerving him completely."No. No Prince Edward. I did not witness her leaving the grounds." Her eyes were the color of a bleak winter sky, her pupils mere black pinpricks in the center.

He decided to visit with his mother, see if information could be had that way. He found her in the princess bedroom, placing flowers in a vase. "Mother dear, so much personal attention for these girls, you really are determined this time, yes?"

She turned to him, stepping closer and cupping his cheeks in her hands. "Edward. You need a wife. You would benefit so greatly from having a partner in your life, rather than indulging in these risky and disrespectful dalliances!"

"Ah, you are so romantic!" Her eyes were on his, as if seeking something, glistening and bright. "What if you are wrong and I never find what Father and you have?"

In the distance they both heard hoofbeats. Esme held his gaze still, her hands hardening and her eyes darkening, causing Edward to want to break from her touch. "You will have your woman, and you will have her soon. Alice has never let us down before, and her magic has already dealt with that imposter, Victoria."

"Mother. When did Victoria leave? I expected at least to bid her farewell, if not be able to express my opinion of her."

Esme brought her hands down, stepping back from him, appearing amused, with a lilt in her voice. "I guess you could say that her decision was made overnight. She departed early this morning. I do not think she would have wanted you to see her in the state she was in. It is all for the best, my son."

Esme's smile widened quickly, clapping her hands together once. "Well? The new girl awaits Edward! Let us go see what you make of her!"

With a quick turn and a swirl of her full skirts, she was off to the door. Edward walked slowly behind her, lost in thought over her mother's many cryptic statements and odd revelations. _Imposter? What state was she in?_

Edward exited only to find himself face to face with a beautiful woman. Her blues eyes sparkled as they met his, her plump lips curling up into a smile. She looked up with what appeared to be shyness, but her eyes told of a different emotion.

Her hair was long; a strawberry blond that glowed in the sunlight. She wore a red gown with a daring decolletage, her bosoms threatening to flow over the fabric like a waterfall at any minute. She licked her lower lip as she extended her hand to him.

"I am Princess Tanya." She looked at him expectantly, her eyes flitting from her hand to his face.

"Oh!" He pried his eyes from her breasts, and scooped her hand into his. "Prince Edward! What an enormous delight to meet you." He bowed, lowering his head to her hand and kissing her knuckles lightly. "Welcome to my home. I have arranged for us to dine together shortly. May I escort you to the dining hall?"

They sat, he at the head of the long table, she to the right of him. The first offering of the meal was a thin soup, which she sipped and then licked off of her spoon in the most distracting of ways. When a drip appeared on her chin, she swiped it with her finger and, as he gaped at her, sucked the little drop off, sliding her finger in and out of her mouth.

He looked down at his plate, shifting in his seat to relieve the uncomfortable tightness in his pants. He cleared his throat nervously. "So Princess Tanya, I am quite sure that you know plenty about me. I know very little of you, excepting your beauty."

He raised his eyes to look at her, almost scared of what he would find her doing. Her eyes were upon him; she looked at him like he was something to eat. "Please, tell me about yourself, your family."

"Well, I am the first daughter of the King and Queen. Our kingdom has resources in abundance. There are rich metals in the mountains and clear rivers running through our fertile fields. Our subjects are peaceful, but also loyal; they would not hesitate to take up arms for the new kingdom that we would rule, for you."

The next course was brought out, and when the server left, Princess Tanya was up. She walked behind the prince, putting her hands on his shoulders, gripping them tightly, then releasing. The prince tensed when he felt her breath on his neck, her voice in his ear. "Let me feed you."

She walked around to stand in between him and the table, facing him. She bent at the waist, placing her lips against his with enough pressure to push him back in his chair. She tore a hunk of meat from the roasted bird on his plate, then sat in his lap, straddling him. She smiled sweetly. "Open up."

As he chewed, he watched her licking her fingers, again. When he finished, she leaned into him, her lips at his neck, placing soft wet kissed in a line leading to his jaw. She shifted then, moving her center closer to him, pressing against his hardness. A smile spread slowly across her face as she brought her lips to his, kissing him and licking his lower lip, trying to make him let her in.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to maintain his composure. He placed his hands firmly on her hips and gently pushed her back towards his knees, smiling at her as he did so. "Princess Tanya, I think perhaps some more conversation is in order before..."

She cut him off with her lips again, kissing him more aggressively, pulling his hands from her hips to her breasts and squeezing her hands over his. She put a hand behind his head then, moving her mouth to his ear. "That is just fine Prince Edward, you talk." She moved her other hand to the bulge he was fighting. "I will pay avid attention to you."

As he tried to move her off of him, he heard a throat clear. He had never been so happy to be interrupted by his mother and even the dreaded Alice, as he was in that moment. The princess leapt off of his lap, trying to rearrange herself into the visage of an innocent, demure young lady.

His mother, in no way deceived, shook her head. She smiled at the girl, a smile he had never seen, a smile that chilled him to the bone. "Come now dear child, let me show you to your room." 

.TPatP.

After she had been escorted to her room for the evening, the Princess Tanya changed into her nightgown. She gazed out the window, watching the moonlight play upon the flowers in the garden. Her thoughts centered on one thing, and one thing only. Her plan.

Summoning her forward self had been difficult this evening, though Prince Edward was worthy of her most lustful thoughts and actions. No amount of wine could keep her from knowing how important every move was, how much she needed this. She needed to seduce this man, for he was only a man, and she needed to do so immediately.

A tear slid down her cheek as she considered this evening's failure. Hopefully she would have better luck tomorrow. The prince had resisted her bold moves, even though she had felt his excitement, seen how flustered he was.

If she could not capture his heart, or at the very least, his interest in her body, her life would be over. She would pay for the years of play with the various boys around the castle. She had never once tried to deny her lascivious nature.

Over the years she had become less cautious. Little did she know that her half-sister Irina, daughter of the king and one of his consorts, had been watching her. The girl had collected evidence of her indiscretions over time, and used them against her.

Irina had no claim to the throne with Tanya in her way. She could barely hope for a good pairing with another royal. Finding Tanya in a compromising position, with one of the stable boys no less, had been the greatest luck of her lifetime.

She had used the threat of the guillotine against the boy in order to ensure he would support the story she would take to the king. Irina could easily have alleged that the boy had been caught raping the princess, ensuring his death. In order to avoid such a fate, he pledged himself to Irina.

Irina approached Tanya, warning her to marry the first suitor who would have her, leaving the kingdom and it's potential to Irina. If she refused, she would face the scorn of her father amidst reports of her illicit activities. She would be banished from the kingdom as a whore, left with nothing but the clothing on her back.

She would not survive, of that she was sure. Her very life depended upon this match. She knelt before her bed, praying to God, begging him to help her hide her sins.

.TPatP.

When Angela warily stepped into the princess bed chamber, again, she was horrified, sick. This time though, she was paralyzed. She stood, rooted to the stone floor, unable to move her feet, close her eyes, or stop the terrified screaming coming from her mouth.

The pristine white bedding was soaked red in varying degrees of wetness. Atop the bedding was the princess, it had to be the princess. It appeared that the princess had tried to leave the bed, without any luck at all.

She was on her arms and knees. There was a wide blade sunk into the knee that Angela could see, and blood was pooled around it. Further down she could see shards of glass and glinting metal riddling the flesh of her legs. Far behind her feet, was a single toe, closer, the front half of a foot, separated from it's back half.

Sharp angles rose up out of the girl's back, points of glass and steel that gave her the appearance of an angry cat with it's fur on end. The princess's hands had fared worst, and there were fingers splayed in front of the girl, one hand sliced off at the wrist, causing her to rest on her elbow, the other sliced into ribbons, the thumb dangling from the side.

It appeared that the girl did finally give up, as her forehead rested on the mattress, held in place by one almost invisibly thin slice of glass, perfectly sunk into the girls cheek. Her eyes were open, and the glass had sliced her face into a permanent gruesome smile.

.TPatP.

The King, the Queen, and Alice sat at the table in the dining hall. The breaking of the fast was a family affair in the castle, and Edward joined them dutifully. His brother Jasper also partook, seated directly across from his mother, and next to Alice.

As the food was served, conversation flowed. His mother and Alice bantered back and forth about the princesses who had visited. The women spoke in hushed tones when speaking about his previous potential matches, and he wondered about the test they had administered, though as of yet, the test results were in keeping with his judgment. He had not wanted to see either woman again, except to issue a cordial good-bye.

When his mother brought up the subject of the princess who would arrive shortly, he paid close attention to her words. More interesting, he observed as Alice pronounced her failings while staring off into the distance. The King and Jasper both looked at Edward with raised eyebrows, appearing amused at the spectacle before them.

It seemed that Princess Jessica was the first of the princesses with a reputation that preceded her. Her focus was simple and honest, though not good. She held interest only in coin.

Edward frowned at this news, but his mother was quick to console him, smiling warmly as she spoke. "Do not worry son, if the girl is as greedy as she sounds, she would never do for you. You are a generous leader, and her spirit must match that." Her face hardened, her eyes hardening and her lips thinning around her smile. " Luckily Alice's test will help us to determine whether it does."

While Edward was there to greet the Princess Jessica, his presence was deemed unnecessary by her until after she had toured the castle and grounds with her "adviser". She placed emphasis on needed to see all of the lands held by the kingdom the Cullen's ruled, as well as where her court would be held in the castle. Not unsurprisingly, she also wanted to see the chamber where the family jewels were held, something his mother seemed more than happy to oblige her with.

Edward stood in the palace entryway, watching his potential mate walk away, chattering animatedly with Esme and Alice as she went. Edward tried to reconcile his mother's enthusiasm now, with her feelings about the girl earlier. He followed slowly, his mouth agape, until what he saw froze him in his tracks.

Queen Esme's head was thrown back, her laughter lilting through the corridor. "Wait until you see the best of all, my dear, the Princess suite has been arranged just for you! You will just love it!"

She turned her head to Alice, who walked on the other side of the princess, and winked at her. Alice smiled and nodded. "Yes Princess, the room is really _quite_ enchanting. I am sure you will never want to leave."

Edward saw the girl only briefly that night, during the large dinner hosted in her honor. When he noticed her sitting next to Marcus, the keeper of the kingdom's coffers, he all but gave up on getting to know her. Hopefully there would be another, a girl who would want know him as well as she wanted to know the currency of his realm.

He woke the next morning, much earlier than usual. He walked out to his balcony to take in some air, only to be alarmed by the sight of Angela, his mother's maid, bolting across the courtyard with her hand to her face. Streams of vomit spewed from between her fingers, and loud cries sounded between retching noises.

As he pondered what could have caused such a reaction, he watched Princess Jessica's carriage being drawn away from the castle. _How odd that one of our men is driving it? Perhaps her driver fell ill._ He could not help but feel incredible relief as he watched this princess drive off.

.TPatP.

Esme sat in her receiving room. She quietly sipped her tea as she thought back on the previous week. Her hopes had been high, with two more princesses set to arrive, but those hopes had been dashed thoroughly.

Lauren, the prideful lass who could not be expected to receive hospitality from the castle staff, and insisted that only her own were good enough to carry her chamber pot, dared fate and reaped a double punishment.

She had sent her maid atop the bed to test it's comfort, and after some minutes and hearing her whimpering, scaled the ladder to the mattress, her ire evident. When she saw the maid, unmoving on the bed despite Lauren's loud demands to do so, her anger flamed. She jumped upon the bed, prepared to throw the girl off of it, only to quickly become entangled as had all the girls before her.

The next, Bree, had been so simple that Esme had despaired of putting her to the test. She moved so slowly, and in conversation it appeared that she aspired to nothing but afternoons in bed. It was in the bed that her end was met, the last of the girls that they knew of.

She tried to rein in her despair. She knew that there was someone out there for her son. She believed they had gone about this the right way. She could only hold out hope that there would be some girl from a far off kingdom, a girl whose arrival they had not been warned of yet.

.TPatP.

Esme sat back in her chair, reclining the smallest bit after such a wonderful meal with her family and friends. She loved being surrounded by the happy loved ones who populated the castle, and she relished these times when they all dined together. She sighed, her eyes landing briefly on her son Edward's chair, he had opted not to come.

She knew he was sad, knew that he was starting to see this search for a bride as a futile thing. She also knew her son well. He needed to brood, sulk in the dark corners of his quarters up on the highest level of the castle, and hide amongst his books and musical instruments for some time.

She dismissed her worries and focused on the rousing tale being told by Sir Emmett, a friend to both her sons. Her amusement quickly allowed her concern to float free, and she was able to enjoy herself again. Such stories were relayed all 'round the table throughout the evening, her guests untouched by the violent storm that waged outside.

After the last guests had excused themselves, Esme and her King shared a quick embrace in the dining room. Carlisle held her face in his strong hands, reassuring her. "I know that you are worried, Esme dear, but she will come."

Just as she nodded her head, a loud banging could be heard from the main hall. They walked out to the hall to see several castle soldiers running to the front door. Their swords crossed in front of the doors before they swung them open with a bang.

While the King and Queen could see nothing outside beyond the soldiers except for lightning flashes, the soldiers did in fact converse with someone. Slowly the rows of crossed swords came down, revealing a small girl in a dark dress.

Her hair was matted down with rain, and her clothing was torn and tattered. Her pale skin almost glowed against the dark fabric of her attire, and her cheeks were flushed a ruddy red, as was her nose. She shivered visibly, her arms crossed over her chest, seemingly holding herself together.

They heard Alec, the lead guard murmuring to her. "There is only you? But how did you come here? Surely not on foot!"

The girl's shoulders curled in toward her chest, and she started to sob. "My driver, my maid, all of them, even the horses. They were all pulled off the cliff trying to save the stupid carriage. I screamed at them to let it go!" She stomped her feet, balling her fists at her side. "They just wouldn't listen."

"It was some ways up the road, perhaps a few hours on foot. We had already been headed here to beg refuge from this awful storm as we traveled through your lovely kingdom. I can only pray that you will take pity on me and take me in on my own word, please."

Esme could no longer hold herself back. She walked quickly over to the girl, wrapping her arms around her in a warm embrace. "Alec! Fetch Angela please! We need to get her into some dry clothes and into a warm bed!"

The girl fell into Esme, sobbing softly and letting Esme lead her further into the hall. "Hush darling, will you tell me your name?"

She sniffled, wiping her tears from her face, trying to compose herself. "I am Isabella. Thank you so much for your hospitality."

"Do not worry about a thing child. You will be well taken care of here." Upon seeing Angela arrive, she spoke quietly. "Angela, please see that our guest, Isabella, is provided comfortable quarters in which to rest, and warm clothing. Perhaps you could see to get her some hot tea and some food before you return to bed?"

Angela hesitated, her face pale, her jaw slack.

The Queen addressed her fears immediately. "No, no...Angela darling. Not the suite. Our usual guest quarters, any of them will do. Perhaps up on the top floor?" She raised a brow and gave a genuine smile. "I am quite sure our Isabella would enjoy the view from those quarters, do you not think so too, Angela?"

Angela curtsied, the color returning to her face. "Whatever my Queen wishes. Yes, it will be a beautiful view."

.TPatP.

Once Angela had shown her to her room and directed her to the wardrobe filled with suitable clothing, she disappeared. The room contained all amenities, there was mead for drink, and water for bathing. The bed was well appointed, and her attire could not have been finer.

Princess Isabella felt right at home.

Though she was not tired, she lay down on the bed to try to rest. The bed was sumptuous, the linens silky soft against her skin, yet still, she could not rest. Finally she sat, cross legged in the middle of the bed, completely exasperated, slapping her hands upon the coverlet of the bed.

She sat and sat, waiting for sleep or shock or something, to take over and render her useless. No such thing ever happened. Instead, as she sat, she became more aware of her surroundings.

Music. There was music somewhere, a sad, beautiful tune she had not heard before. Clambering off of her bed, she made her way to the window, thinking the melody came from outside. When the air outside her window provided nothing but silence, her curiosity increased.

She tip-toed over to the door to her room. She opened the door almost silently, closing it swiftly behind her. She felt her way along the stone wall, through the dark corridor, heading steadily toward the source of the music.

When she neared the end of the hall, she was happy to see a warm glow emitting from the last room. The music had become louder, though it still maintained it's mellow tone. She inched towards the room, the sound, the light. Only a few steps and she would be in the room.

She walked through the entryway, the warmth of the fire burning in the hearth was the first thing she noticed. It had provided the glow that had guided her here, and she still felt drawn to it. She took small steps toward it, taking in the room as she went.

Reclined on pillows scattered across the floor in front of the fire, sat a man. She could only make out his shadowed outline, a tousled mess of hair, a sharp jaw. His fingers plucked at the instrument on his lap, playing the sad, beautiful tune that had drawn her to him.

She crept along the wall, keeping her back to it, and staying in the shadows. When she had moved as close as she dared, she slid down the wall and sat on the floor with her legs drawn under her. She watched him play for a long while, and was eventually lulled into a deep sleep by the tune.

She woke to a feeling of warmth surrounding her, a sensation of weightlessness causing her to wonder if she was dreaming. She opened her eyes to find herself in the arms of a man, and, startled, tried to jump down to the floor.

The man tightened his hold as he chuckled. "Be still woman, you will hurt yourself struggling so!"

She halted her movements with a huff. "Who are you? Where are you taking me?"

He set her down, an amused smile on his face. "You, a stranger in my home, who snuck into one of my rooms without so much as a word, then proceeded to fall asleep on the floor...You are asking questions?"

He laughed again, then motioned to an upholstered chair. "Please, make yourself at home! Sit!"

When she was seated he stood before her, his hands clasped behind his back. "I am Edward. As I said, I live here with my family. This room is where I come to be alone or to play music. I was doing just that an hour ago, when it would appear that you decided to join me. I do wish you had just introduced yourself," he mused, cocking and eyebrow at her, "surely you would have been more comfortable with me on the pillows rather than the stone floor."

He squatted down before her, his vibrant green eyes twinkling mischievously. "Now, will you tell me a little about yourself? Or perhaps you have more questions?"

She giggled, finding his humor hard to resist. "I am Isabella. I arrived last night, after losing my carriage and companions in an accident. I was graciously taken in by the Queen, and given clothing and quarters for the night. I could not sleep, I was restless, and then I heard the music and followed it."

She wrung her hands, feeling the heat of her blush on her cheeks. "My apologies. I meant no harm, and you play so beautifully..."

He ran his hands through his hair, smiling down at the floor. "Yes, well, taken in by the Queen herself, you say? Perhaps I will have to speak with my mother about sneaking beautiful women into my quarters in the middle of the night."

He stood, extending his hand to her, and pulling her up when she accepted it. He was mere inches away from her, his warm hand wrapped around hers. "Will you allow me to walk you to your room Isabella?"

Dizzied by his proximity, she could only whisper. "Yes, please."

.TPatP.

He awoke to find his mother in his room, prattling away and throwing the curtains wide open. "Edward, you really must get moving! I have told the girl that you would accompany her to see if anyone survived their accident and if anything could be salvaged from her carriage. Can you imagine such a thing?"

He shook his head, baffled at the rate of speed his mother could speak, and amazed that her brain could keep up. "The girl? Isabella?" His whole body warmed at the thought of Isabella, standing deliciously close to him last night. Yes, he _would_ enjoy more time spent with her.

"Edward!" She stomped her foot and placed her hands on her hips. "Get out of that bed right now!"

She hurried over to his door, calling out behind her. "Downstairs immediately, Edward!"

A short time later, he had helped Isabella onto his horse and they started on their way. Of course he could have given Isabella her own horse, or they could have taken a carriage, but he'd convinced his mother that this was faster and safer. Navigating the narrow cliffside roads could indeed be treacherous.

As they approached the site of the accident, he felt the girl stiffen, and she asked if they could stop. She jumped off his horse and began pacing back and forth. "I do not know if I can face this. This is just so awful! All of them dead, dead because they were trying to save things! Stupid, replaceable things!"

Edward put his arms around her and pulled her into him. He stroked her hair as he shushed her, trying to sooth her as best he could. "It is an awful thing, for sure. It does speak of their loyalty to you, that they would die in such a manner, though I know that is no comfort to you now."

He placed his hands on either side of her face, lifting it so that he could see her. She looked at him, her beautiful eyes big and sad. "I am glad you are with me, Edward. Thank you for accompanying me."

They rode again, stopping first at where the carriage went off the cliff. Isabella sobbed as she looked out at the sea. Down below, on the shore, they could see the scattered contents of the carriage, things that had washed up on shore, but no sign of survivors.

After they had circled down to the shore, Edward helped her pick through the items. She had found nothing that could be salvaged, and had given up sifting the wreckage. She simply stood, staring off into the distance, her arms wrapped around herself.

He lifted a large piece of what had been the carriage, having seen some things underneath it. There was a mound of wet, torn clothing, and he threw that off to the side. When he did so, an ornate box tumbled to the ground.

The box was fairly large, and made of intricately carved metal. It was inlaid with gems in the shape of a circle, surrounding a scripted letter, "S". He tucked the box under his arm and walked over to Isabella with it.

"I have found this." He held it out to her. "Does this belong to you?"

She looked down at the box and he was surprised to see a look of disdain sweep across her face. "It does. The _things_, Edward."

"I do not know what that means Isabella. Please help me understand."

She took the box and set it on the ground. She fished something out of the pouch tied around her waist, and squatted down before the box. She took the item in her hand, a key, and opened the box.

When she began to open it, Edward caught sight of the "S" again. "What is the "S" for?"

After she had pulled the lid all the way up and the colorful, sparkling array of jewelry inside of it became apparent, she spoke. "Swan. Isabella Swan."

She raised her brows at him. "I assume, since that does not ring a bell, that you would be familiar with my father? The King, Charles Swan."

They rode back, and the whole time his mind raced. This girl was brave, compassionate, humble, loyal and beautiful. She was also a princess. Was she too good to be true?

Upon their arrival, Isabella was whisked away by his mother for tea. Edward felt her absence immediately, and as an excuse to see her again, he deemed it necessary to bring her the box she had left with him. She smiled brightly at him as he walked into his mother's receiving room.

"Isabella, you had left this with me. Surely I have no use for such trinkets." He laughed as he handed her the box.

"Surely you do not think that I have use for such trinkets either." She smiled, but he could see the sadness behind her statement.

He knelt before her, taking the box and placing it on the table. He took her hand, holding it in his and squeezing lightly. "If it would make you happy for me to remove it, I will. If you would like me to hide it and lock it away, I will." He kissed the knuckles of the hand he was holding, brushing his lips over them once, twice, a third time, when he heard his mother clear her throat.

He stood, smiling apologetically. "I am so sorry Mother. I got carried away."

He picked up the box, then turned to Isabella. "Would you do me the honor of dining with me this evening?"

She blushed, the pink shading her cheeks and the flesh just above where her dress began. "Yes, Edward, that would be lovely."

His mother approached him later, in his chambers, as he was dressing for dinner.

"Edward! What on earth has gotten into you? This girl is not like one of your little castle maids. You cannot play with her like a scoundrel!"

"Aha Mother! You must be losing your touch!" He hugged her tightly, laughing as she hit at his chest. "You see, the fair _Princess_ Isabella and I will sit down to a lovely meal, perfect for getting to know each other a little better."

Esme gasped, her hand flying up to her mouth. "Princess? Are you sure? Oh, Edward! Tell me it is true!"

"It is true Mother. It is her. Now if I may be excused, I would like to see her for dinner." He opened the door and gestured for his Mother to exit, but she stopped in the doorway."

"Now Edward, you must be sure not to keep her up too late, and do remember that she will be moved to the Princess room. It would be scandalous to have her sharing this section of the house with you under this circumstance. I will be sure to let Isabella know, and Angela will move her items."

They dined in Edward's quarters, the setting was intimate and quiet. They ate slowly, sharing their histories with each other. Isabella laughed as Edward told stories of war games as a boy with Jasper. He listened with wonder as she told of growing up as the only child of an avid hunter. She had been riding and hunting since she was a small girl.

They both complained, at length, at their parent's efforts to pair them off with unsuitable people from all kingdoms.

When they were done with their meal, he helped her out of her seat in a move that mirrored last night. This time, he pulled her to him, his hand on the small of her back, his other holding her hand. He began to sway, whispering in her ear. "Dance with me."

She sighed, smiling up at him. "There is no music."

He pressed his cheek to hers and started to hum, the same tune that drew her to him before.

When they stopped dancing, he brought his hand up to her cheek. He dipped his face down towards hers, stopping when his lips were nearly touching hers. "May I kiss you Isabella?"

"Please," she said in a breath.

He pressed his lips to hers softly, moving his hand to cradle her head, his fingers wrapped in her hair. When she tangled her hands in his hair and moaned, he began to kiss her less gently, sucking her bottom lip between his before seeking out her tongue with his own.

Enjoying the taste of her, he moved lower, from just under her ear down to where her neck met her shoulder, placing warm open mouthed kisses all the way. When her breathing became panting and she whimpered his name, he scooped her up and carried her to the area in front of the fireplace. He layed her down on the pillows and lowered himself to the floor, laying at her side.

Her eyes were closed, her chest rising and falling at a rapid rate. He spoke quietly, right at her ear. "Isabella?"

She turned her head away from him, covering her face with her hand.

"Isabella, look at me."

She peeked at him through her hand, and he reached up and pulled the hand away. He kissed her lips firmly, then pulled away with a smile on his face. "I want more than anything to continue this, but at the very least, you deserve a bed. I want to have you in a room where no one can walk in and I can take my time with you. I also want my intentions toward you to be clearer than I can make them after a heavy meal and many glasses of wine."

She nodded, pulling him down to her to kiss him softly, before getting up. He walked her to the suite, not at all surprised to see his mother there waiting, Alice right next to her, to say goodnight. So it was with a chaste kiss to Isabella, another to his mother, and a nod at Alice, that he headed to his room.

.TPatP.

Isabella was accompanied into her new room by Queen Esme and the curious woman, Alice. The queen asked vague questions about her evening, and asked if she needed anything else for the night. Alice walked around the bed several times, poking her fingers between the mattresses and nodding.

She observed a bizarre silent exchange between the two women, before Queen Esme spoke again. "Well, I hope you have a wonderful night's sleep. This is, by far, the most comfortable bed we have to offer. Perhaps tomorrow morning, if you are well rested enough, you could take a stroll with me around my gardens?"

She nodded. "Yes Queen Esme, that would be lovely."

Finally alone, she climbed into the bed. She ran the strange events of the past 24 hours through her head on a constant loop, wondering how fate had intervened in such an odd way. She had lost so much, but perhaps what she had gained was more?

As she slipped into a deep sleep, she had one resounding thought. _This bed is nice, but not that special._

.TPatP.

When Esme opened her eyes the next morning, it was all she could do to make sure she was decently clothed before she dashed out of her room. She flew down the stairs and through the corridors that would lead her to the room where Isabella slept. When she arrived at the door, she was saddened to see it open, the linens stripped from the bed, and Angela collecting the basin for washing.

She had known it was risky, sending this girl that her son had developed such affection for, to this room. The test needed to be done though, he may be smitten with the girl, but that would not ensure that she would be a good wife in a decade's time. Edward had only asked after one of the girls, and she only hoped that he would assume that Isabella had fled.

She went to the dining hall, where she knew she would find Carlisle. Her heart was breaking for her son, and she hoped that her husband could cheer her. She stopped abruptly upon reaching the doorway to the hall, unable to believe what she was seeing.

Seated at the table with Carlisle and Edward, was a happy, talkative, and very alive Isabella! "Good morning everyone! Isabella! I gather you slept well?"

Several days later Carlisle and Esme stood on their balcony overlooking her favorite garden. The sun was setting, making the blooms glow. She could not have imagined a more perfect picture, until this day of course.

There in front of them, knelt before the beautiful Isabella, was their son. He slid the ring he had asked for, his Grandmother's ring, onto her finger, his wide smile visible even at this distance.

**E/N: ** Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Hey, at least it had a happy ending right?

Speaking of, voting is now open for a little contest I co-hosted with Loss4Words: The Never Ever Happily Ever After Contest. 16 heartflaily entries to vote on! Honestly, there are some really good stories entered, I'm super impressed.

www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/u/2733868/TheNeverEverHEAContest


End file.
